


Someday

by Phineasflynns



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, literally just tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: Marinette sighs, nuzzling her face between Adrien’s shoulder blades as the blond dozes in her arms. A soft purr rumbles in his chest as her arm tightens around his waist, and she hears a soft snicker come from above her head as a soft coo sounds from her throat.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> After spending literally 4+ years lurking in this fandom and obsessively consuming media while never participating here I am to try my hand at it pls have mercy

Marinette sighs, nuzzling her face between Adrien’s shoulder blades as the blond dozes in her arms. A soft purr rumbles in his chest as her arm tightens around his waist, and she hears a soft snicker come from above her head as a soft coo sounds from her throat.

“Shut up, Plagg.” She mumbles against Adrien’s back, and the kwami snickers louder.

“I didn’t say anything, pigtails.”

She doesn’t respond, attention captured when Adrien wiggles in her arms. Her hold on him loosens slightly, allowing him to roll over so he can nestle his face into her throat. His arms snake around her waist, legs tangling with hers, and she squeals a soft giggle as her arms once more wind snugly around him.

She presses a kiss to the top of his head, and the purr rumbling in his chest gets louder.

She pretends not to notice the disgruntled cat kwami snuggle back into Adrien’s hair, nor does she comment when Tikki snuggles up with him.

“Good kitty.” She whispers, fingers tracing soft delicate patterns up his back and across his shoulders. “I love you so much.”

She feels his smile against the bare skin of her throat, and he deeply inhales in comforting scent before replying.

“I love you too, bug.”

She giggles, her hand moving to gently scratch behind his ear, and the purrs stutter into a happy chirp.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I’m not complaining.” His arms tighten around her waist. “Wish I could wake up to this every day.”

“Someday.” She says, and his face burns pink. Her own flares up when she realizes what she’d said.

“Someday.” He agrees breathlessly. 


End file.
